FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention lies in the field of optical fiber technology. The invention relates to a connector for fiber optics cables. Optical connection occurs through individual fiber optic connectors provided at the ends of optical fibers for optically coupling the connectors to corresponding fibers, in particular SC connectors, and which, for example, in pairs form a duplex connector. The invention concerns a holder with at least two receptacles, each receptacle receiving a housing of an optical connector, with at least one of the connector housings being mounted in its receptacle with lateral play in a direction transverse to its longitudinal axis.
German Utility Model G 91 02 805.1 discloses a two-part holder with two receiving chambers. The inner profile of the receiving chambers exactly matches the outer profile of a respective connector housing to be received. The connector housings are held such that there is no play in the connection.
European published patent application no. EP 0 408 852 A2 discloses a holder with two receptacles, each receptacle receiving a single optical connector housing, with a connector housing fixed in each receptacle. To permit relative radial movement of the connectors with respect to one another, the receptacles are interconnected by a resilient element. Although the connection has the effect of insuring adequate radial mobility (a requirement of widely adopted standards, i.e., ANSI X3T9), a relatively large space is required for the resilient element between the two receptacles. For handling, the prior art holder must be gripped at the resilient element, causing undesirable compression and/or hindering the relative radial mobility of the receptacles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,812 to Beier et al., corresponding to German Patent No. DE 43 02 826 C1, discloses a simple holder that can be handled in a user-friendly way. On the inside of the receptacles are holding means. The internal dimensions of the receptacles and the holding means are made to match the corresponding external dimensions and contours of the respective connector housing received. The connector housing held in the receptacle and, consequently, the connector received by the housing, is mounted such that the connector housing is laterally movable in a direction transverse to its longitudinal axis. With relative radial mobility of the connector housings with respect to one another, this prior art holder nevertheless allows easy handling and is comparatively simple to produce. Furthermore, the holder is reduced in size.
However, in the unplugged or uninserted state, a duplex connector configuration created using the holder of Beier et. al. has unrestricted radial play of the connector housings, or of the individual connectors contained in them, with respect to one another. This feature is entirely desired because it allows for compensation for tolerances during insertion. As a result, the individual connectors assume a random, undefined position in relation to one another, for example, a non-parallel alignment. Due to the non-parallel alignment, the coupling or insertion of the individual connectors received by the holder may be problematical. In practice, the non-parallel alignment could cause irritation because mounting with play can lead to rattling noises, with the result that the function and reliability of the entire connector configuration is unjustifiably cast in doubt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,180 to Belenkiy et al. discloses an improved two-part holder with two receiving chambers, as compared with the above mentioned prior art. In the Belenkiy holder, at least one flexible element additionally acts on the connector housings, mounted in the chambers with play, such that the connector housings are brought into a defined resting position from which they can be deflected against the force of the flexible element. The resting position prevents the connector housings mounted with play from causing noise when unplugged.
However, a problem with the Belenkiy holder still remains. This problem occurs when the holder is handled improperly, for example, by taking hold of the holder configuration in the rear region of the connector housings. Under improper handling, comparatively severe splaying apart of the connectors occurs. The splaying may lead to difficulties in further handling and to the requirement of an increased force necessary for insertion.